sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V3 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. Death Order 200th - Joshua Goodman - Electrocuted by Nathanial Harris 199th - Heather Tilmitt - Eviscerated by Lance Barrett 198th - Jason Foley - Disemboweled by Gabriel Theobaldt 197th - Tyson Neills - Stabbed by Bobby Jacks 196th - Lance Barrett - Shot by Melina Frost 195th - Charlie Burchman - Blown up by Ivye Dewley 194th - Tanya Bonneville - Electrocuted by Eduardo Trinidad-Villa 193rd - Tegan Bianco - Jumped off cliff 192nd - Alex Steele - Accidentally shot himself 191st - Karl Van Buren - Neck broken by Gabriel Theobaldt 190th - Owen Fontaine - Shot by Julie Mikan 189th - Evelyn Richinson - Fell on knife 188th - Luis Chezinski - Strangled by Brenden Bedard 187th - Kara Holmes - Suffocated by Nathanial Harris 186th - Randy Flagg - Shot by Keith Jackson 185th - Rebbecca Bradbury - Died from wounds inflicted by Nathanial Harris 184th - Kristin Washington - Shot by Viktor Kurchatov 183rd - Troy McCann - Beheaded by Gabriel Theobaldt 182nd - Brenden Bedard - Head trauma 181st - Dan Wolfe - Fell on knife 180th - Adwin Green - Shot by Paul Smith 179th - Katherine Blanco - Allergic reaction 178th - Nigel Gillespie - Neck broken by Dominica Shapiro 177th - Ric Chee - Stabbed by Bobby Jacks 176th - Ken Lawson - Fell down hole 175th - Galen Neilson - Pushed off cliff by Nadine Willowbrook 174th - Nadine Willowbrook - Pulled off cliff by Galen Neilson 173rd - Andy Walker - Drowned 172nd - Ivye Dewley - Shot by Adam Dodd 171st - Viktor Kurchatov - Stabbed by Julie Mikan 170th - Gabriel Theobaldt - Incinerated in Explosion indirectly caused by Ivye Dewley and Adam Dodd 169th - Trey Leyton - Suffocated by Nathanial Harris 168th - Quale Hutchinson - Neck broken by Bobby Jacks 167th - Simon Wood - Impaled by Darnell Butler 166th - Courtney Blaggé - Throat slit by Harry Tsai 165th - Daniel Brent - Stabbed by Darnell Butler 164th - Eduardo Trinidad-Villa - Impaled by Darnell Butler 163rd - Monique St. Claire - Throat slashed by Melina Frost 162nd - Khrysta Lawrence - Throat slit by Jodene Zalack 161st - Adonis Zorba - Collar detonation 160th - Lilah Morgan - Shot by Clive Maxwell 159th - Luke Rowan - Collar detonation caused by Nick Jones 158th - Anna Vaan - Head trauma caused by Lenny Priestly 157th - Bradley Armstrong - Stabbed by Dominica Shapiro 156th - Julia Lauper - Stabbed by Jordan Redfield 155th - Keiji Tanaka - Stabbed by Lenny Priestly 154th - Kode Hairesu - Bludgeoned by Wade Wilson 153rd - Mortimer Jones - Bludgeoned by Wade Wilson 152nd - Braden Marsh - Beaten by Wade Wilson 151st - Jodene Zalack - Bludgeoned by Wade Wilson 150th - Joe Gai - Beheaded by Wade Wilson 149th - Sharon Kulikov - Axed in the head by Madison Conner 148th - Paul Smith - Stabbed by Madison Conner 147th - Christian Rydell - Shot by Will Sigurbjornsson 146th - Serenity Halos - Shot by Steve Digaetano 145th - Anthony Burbank - Stabbed by Lyn Burbank 144th - Jeff Marontate - Stabbed by Jessa Vanallen 143rd - Guy Rapide - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Mary McKay 142nd - Mary McKay - Eviscerated by Wade Wilson 141st - Trinity Sparks - Killed by deliberate collar detonation from Danya 140th - Jazzalyn Creed - Killed by deliberate collar detonation from Danya 139th - Wednesday Ryan - Killed by deliberate collar detonation from Danya 138th - Melissa Diaz - Killed by deliberate collar detonation from Danya 137th - Jessica Jones - Incinerated in explosion caused by Bill Ritch* 136th - Derrick Taggart - Killed in terrorist ambush* 135th - Nathanial Harris - Shot by Neil Sinclair, Dominica Shapiro and Matt Wittany 134th - Corbin Arlen - Poisoned by Nathanial Harris 133rd - Reg Robson - Shot by Bobby Jacks 132nd - John Cox - Shot by Keith Jackson 131st - Elizabeth Davidson - Collar detonation 130th - Jake Henkie - Shot by Jeff Thorne 129th - Joey McHaimond - Shot by Cara Scholte 128th - Herman Johnson - Shot by Melina Frost 127th - Jeff Thorne - Shot by Trish McCarroll 126th - Francis Temple - Collar detonation 125th - Olivia Swan - Beaten by Branca Braunstein 124th - Sloan Henriksen - Shot by Trish McCarroll 123rd - Arty Williams - Shot by Bobby Jacks 122nd - Andy McCann - Shot by Bobby Jacks 121st - Ivan Roeghmills - Throat slit by Bobby Jacks 120th - Aidan Kelly - Killed by a booby trap 119th - Josh Novikov - Shot by Rick Holeman and Jim Middleton 118th - Dennis Bernard - Throat slashed by Lucy Arber 117th - Lucy Arber - Shot by Harry Tsai 116th - Pascal Stonely - Stabbed by Antonio Legarda 115th - Antonio Legarda - Collar detonation caused by Pascal Stonely 114th - Nick Jones - Stabbed by Alexis Machina 113th - Cara Scholte - Pushed off a cliff by J. R. Rizzolo 112th - Ryan Gilbert - Bludgeoned by Leo Curtis 111th - Afra Jacinth - Beaten by Branca Braunstein 110th - Eicca Hietala - Shot by Will Sigurbjornsson 109th - Evan Gage - Collar detonation 108th - Jim Middleton - Bludgeoned by Eris Marquis 107th - Kathleen Martin - Shot by Adam Reeves 106th - Shawn Waits - Shot by Steve Digaetano 105th - Raven Lawrence - Stabbed by Leo Curtis 104th - Petra Andrews - Shot by Bobby Jacks 103rd - Branca Braunstein - Accidentally shot herself in the head 102nd - James Migato - Shot by Alexis Machina 101st - Clive Maxwell - Bludgeoned by Will Sigurbjornsson This is the halfway point in the game 100th - Anton Wykowsku - Drowned by J. R. Rizzolo 99th - Dennis McDonald - Shot by Adam Dodd 98th - Briana North - Collar detonation 97th - Edgar Hoskins - Shot by J. R. Rizzolo 96th - Dane Zygmunt - Stabbed by Anna Grout and Madison Conner 95th - Leo Curtis - Shot by Terrie Brightwell 94th - Evan Angler - Bludgeoned by Gabe McCallum 93rd - Abel Williams - Bludgeoned by Michael Anders 92nd - Vera Lang - Shot by Alexis Machina 91st - Joseph Cande - Shot by J. R. Rizzolo 90th - James Martinek - Shot by Lenny Priestly 89th - Heath Trennoby - Shot by Lenny Priestly 88th - Lauren Howard - Shot by Lenny Priestly 87th - Anna Grout - Shot herself in the head 86th - Lucy O'Donnell - Killed in terrorist ambush* 85th - Dean Portman - Throat slit by AT operative 84th - Alex Miller - Killed in terrorist ambush* 83rd - Sean O'Cann - Killed in terrorist ambush 82nd - Maxie Dasai - Successfully escaped the island 81st - Izzy Cheung - Successfully escaped the island 80th - Dorian Ibanescu - Cause unknown* 79th - Ianto Murphy - Cause unknown* 78th - Andrea Vanlandingham - Shot by Harry Tsai* 77th - Neil Sinclair - Successfully escaped the island 76th - Viki Valentine - Shot by Lenny Priestly 75th - Daniel Carvalho - Beaten by Shameeca Mitchell 74th - Carson Baye - Collar detonation 73rd - Daniel Clifford - Collar detonation 72nd - Liam Black - Chest slashed by Lulu Altaire 71st - Michael Anders - Bludgeoned by Bobby Jacks 70th - Nicholas Nutbrown - Shot by James Brown 69th - Hannah Rose - Shot by Quincy Archer 68th - James Trejo - Shot by Lyn Burbank 67th - Margaret Tweedy - Shot by Melina Frost 66th - Shane Rafferty - Collar detonation 65th - Sato Koizumi - Collar detonation 64th - Melina Frost - Stabbed by Jessa Vanallen 63rd - Jessa Vanallen - Drowned by Melina Frost 62nd - Hayden O'Guinn - Shot by Trish McCarroll 61st - James Ellet - Blown up by Alexis Machina 60th - Will Sigurbjornsson - Shot by Stephanie Evans 59th - Stephanie Evans - Shot by Will Sigurbjornsson 58th - Darnell Butler - Incinerated in explosion caused by Bill Ritch 57th - Keith Jackson - Successfully escaped the island 56th - Brad Kavanagh - Successfully escaped the island 55th - Matthew Wittany - Successfully escaped the island 54th - Bill Ritch - Incinerated in explosion caused by himself 53rd - John Sheppard - Incinerated in explosion caused by Bill Ritch 52nd - Kallie Majors - Killed in terrorist ambush 51st - Terrie Brightwell - Killed in terrorist ambush 50th - Alice Jones - Killed by Terrorist Rosemarie Chevalier 49th - Julie Mikan - Killed by Terrorist Joseph Hurst 48th - Dominica Shapiro - Cause unknown* 47th - Kyrie Joseph - Cause unknown* 46th - Denise Dupuis - Shot by Harry Tsai* 45th - Marnie Yaguchi - Killed in terrorist ambush* 44th - Rio Koizumi - Killed by Terrorist David Konrad 43rd - Adam Dodd - Died after escaping the island 42nd - Warren Pace - Stabbed by Mark Tavarian 41st - Mark Tavarian - Stabbed by Jordan Redfield 40th - Dawn Beckworth - Shot by J. R. Rizzolo 39th - Amanda Redder -Shot by Adam Reeves 38th - Becky Holt - Pushed into a bear trap by Kathy Holden 37th - Velvet Retsiloh - Shot by J. R. Rizzolo 36th - Bobby Jacks - Shot himself 35th - Jonathan Lancer - Shot by Alexis Machina 34th - Morgan Ackland - Collar detonation 33rd - Kathy Holden - Blown up by Adam Reeves 32nd - Anna Kateridge - Shot by Lenny Priestly 31st - Kimmy Redmond - Throat slit by Morgan Green 30th - Elizabeth Priestly - Shot by Gabe McCallum 29th - Madison Conner - Stabbed by Dorian Sanders 28th - Dorian Sanders - Shot by Lulu Altaire 27th - Gabe McCallum - Collar detonation 26th - Renee Valenti - Shot by Jordan Redfield 25th - Rick Holeman - Stabbed by Lyn Burbank 24th - Emma Babineaux - Shot by J. R. Rizzolo 23rd - Wade Wilson - Shot by Edward Sullivan 22nd - Quincy Archer - Shot himself 21st - Shameeca Mitchell - Shot by Lenny Priestly 20th - Noah Jacobs - Shot by Alexis Machina 19th - Lyn Burbank - Died from wounds inflicted by J. R. Rizzolo 18th - Morgan Green - Shot by Danielle Champney 17th - Dacey Ashcroft - Shot by Eris Marquis 16th - Danielle Champney - Died from wounds inflicted Morgan Green 15th - Dante Cooper - Shot by Eris Marquis and Steve Digaetano 14th - Jordan Redfield - Shot by Lenny Priestly 13th - Eris Marquis - Deliberately allowed her collar to detonate 12th - Harry Tsai - Killed by booby trap (in reality killed by Denise Dupuis) 11th - Nicole Husher - Shot by J. R. Rizzolo 10th - Adam Reeves - Shot by Alexis Machina 9th - Steve Digaetano - Died from wounds inflicted by Adam Reeves 8th - Ryan Atwell - Died from wounds inflicted by Eris Marquis 7th - Edward Sullivan - Shot by J. R. Rizzolo 6th - James Brown - Shot by Alexis Machina 5th - Alexis Machina - Shot by Trish McCarroll 4th - Lenny Priestly - Shot by Trish McCarroll 3rd - Trish McCarroll - Shot by Lenny Priestly RUNNER UP - Lulu Altaire - Shot by J. R. Rizzolo Winner -J. R. Rizzolo - Shot by Maxie Dasai Note that the ordering of the list is according to Danya's announcements. Students marked with an * may not have a confirmed cause of death due to involvement in the escape plot. Kill Rankings 11 Kills: :J. R. Rizzolo (Cara Scholte, Anton Wykowsku, Edgar Hoskins, Joseph Cande, Dawn Beckworth, Velvet Retsiloh, Emma Babineaux, Lyn Burbank, Nicole Husher, Edward Sullivan, Lulu Altaire) 10 Kills: :Lenny Priestly (Anna Vaan, Keiji Tanaka, James Martinek, Heath Trennoby, Lauren Howard, Viki Valentine, Anna Kateridge, Shameeca Mitchell, Jordan Redfield, Trish McCarroll) 9 Kills: :Bobby Jacks (Tyson Neills, Ric Chee, Quale Hutchinson, Reg Robson, Arty Williams, Andy McCann, Ivan Roeghmills, Petra Andrews, Michael Anders) 8 Kills: :Alexis Machina (Nick Jones, James Migato, Vera Lang, James Ellet, Jonathan Lancer, Noah Jacobs, Adam Reeves, James Brown) 6 Kills: :Wade Wilson (Kode Hairesu, Mortimer Jones, Braden Marsh, Jodene Zalack, Joe Gai, Mary McKay) 5 Kills: :Nathanial Harris (Josh Goodman, Kara Holmes, Rebbecca Bradbury, Trey Leyton, Corbin Arlen) :Melina Frost (Lance Barrett, Monique St. Claire, Herman Johnson, Margaret Tweedy, Jessa Vanallen) :Trish McCarroll (Jeff Thorne, Sloan Henriksen, Hayden O'Guinn, Alexis Machina, Lenny Priestly) 4 Kills: :Will Sigurbjornsson (Christian Rydell, Eicca Hietala, Clive Maxwell, Stephanie Evans) :Harry Tsai (Courtney Blaggé, Lucy Arber, Andrea Vanlandingham*, Denise Dupuis*) :Adam Reeves (Kathleen Martin, Amanda Redder, Kathy Holden, Steve Digaetano) 3 Kills: :Gabriel Theobaldt (Jason Foley, Karl Van Buren, Troy McCann) :Darnell Butler (Simon Wood, Daniel Brent, Eduardo Trinidad-Villa) :Dominica Shapiro (Nigel Gillespie, Bradley Armstrong, Nathaniel Harris) :Madison Conner (Sharon Kulikov, Paul Smith, Dane Zygmunt) :Jordan Redfield (Julia Lauper, Mark Tavarian, Reneé Valenti) :Lyn Burbank (Anthony Burbank, James Trejo, Rick Holeman) :Steve Digaetano (Serenity Halos, Shawn Waits, Dante Cooper) :Eris Marquis (Jim Middleton, Dacey Ashcroft, Ryan Atwell) :Adam Dodd (Ivye Dewley, Gabriel Theobaldt, Dennis McDonald) 2 Kills: :Julie Mikan (Owen Fontaine, Viktor Kurchatov) :Ivye Dewley (Charlie Burchman, Gabriel Theobaldt) :Keith Jackson (Randy Flagg, John Cox) :Branca Braunstein (Olivia Swan, Afra Jacinth) :Leo Curtis (Ryan Gilbert, Raven Lawrence) :Jessa Vanallen (Jeff Marontate, Melina Frost) :Gabe McCallum (Evan Angler, Elizabeth Priestly) :Lulu Altaire (Liam Black, Dorian Sanders) :Morgan Green (Kimmy Redmond, Danielle Champney) 1 Kill: :Lance Barrett (Heather Tilmitt) :Eduardo Trinidad-Villa (Tanya Bonneville) :Brenden Bedard (Luis Chezinski) :Viktor Kurchatov (Kristin Washington) :Paul Smith (Adwin Green) :Nadine Willowbrook (Galen Neilson) :Galen Neilson (Nadine Willowbrook) :Jodene Zalack (Khrysta Lawrence) :Clive Maxwell (Lilah Morgan) :Nick Jones (Luke Rowan) :Mary McKay (Guy Rapide) :Jeff Thorne (Jake Henkie) :Cara Scholte (Joey McHaimond) :Jim Middleton (Josh Novikov) :Lucy Arber (Dennis Bernard) :Antonio Legarda (Pascal Stonely) :Pascal Stonely (Antonio Legarda) :Terrie Brightwell (Leo Curtis) :Michael Anders (Abel Williams) :Shameeca Mitchell (Daniel Carvalho) :James Brown (Nicholas Nutbrown) :Quincy Archer (Hannah Rose) :Stephanie Evans (Will Sigurbjornsson) :Mark Tavarian (Warren Pace) :Kathy Holden (Becky Holt) :Dorian Sanders (Madison Conner) :Edward Sullivan (Wade Wilson) :Danielle Champney (Morgan Green) Suicides/Accidents/Collar Detonations/Other: :Tegan Bianco (Jumped off a cliff) :Alex Steele (Accidentally shot himself) :Evelyn Richinson (Fell on a scalpel) :Brenden Bedard (Head trauma) :Dan Wolfe (Fell on a scalpel) :Katherine Blanco (Died from allergic reaction to a bee sting) :Ken Lawson (Fell into an open grave and was buried alive) :Andy Walker (Drowned) :Adonis Zorba (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Trinity Sparks (Collar detonated by Danya) :Jazzalyn Creed (Collar detonated by Danya) :Wednesday Ryan (Collar detonated by Danya) :Melissa Diaz (Collar detonated by Danya) :Benni Davidson (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Francis Temple (Became trapped in a Danger Zone) :Aidan Kelly (Killed by a booby trap) :Evan Gage (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Branca Braunstein (Accidentally shot herself) :Briana North (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Anna Grout (Suicide via gunshot) :Carson Baye (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Daniel Clifford (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Shane Rafferty (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Sato Koizumi (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Bobby Jacks (Suicide via gunshot) :Morgan Ackland (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Gabe McCallum (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Quincy Archer (Suicide via gunshot) :Eris Marquis (Remained in a Danger Zone) Category:Death Orders